


feels like there's something broken inside

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то глубоко внутри, да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like there's something broken inside

**Author's Note:**

> _Got a tattoo and the pain's alright  
>  Just wanted a way of keeping you inside_

— Где-то глубоко внутри, да? — спрашивает Гарри и его голос слишком не похож на тот, что знаком Зейну. Особенная интонация, не иначе, и всё только в этот короткий разговор.  
Зейн молчит достаточно долго, только выдыхает дым и делает вид, что в горле не першит от невысказанных слов, а на грудь не давит мешанина из эмоций.  
— Не так уж и глубоко, приятель, — усмехается Гарри и Зейн смотрит ему в глаза, где видит то, что обычно спрятано от посторонних. Проблема в том, что Гарри понимает слишком хорошо.  
Проблема в том, что Зейн хочет избавиться от всего того, что гложет его уже долгое время. Да у него достаточно проблем, у него их реально слишком много, черт.  
— Гарри...  
— Просто, — он крепко хватается за плечо Зейна. — Дай мне возможность, пожалуйста, Лиам не оценит, а Найл опять попытается сбежать, но мы-то знаем, что ему не очень хочется.  
— Остаётся Луи, — подсказывает Зейн.  
— Да, только он и остаётся, — как-то уныло подтверждает Гарри и снова надевает очки, не позволяет больше увидеть своих глаз. Его губы рождают собой широкую улыбку.  
Зейн знает, что происходит — Гарри чертовски больно. И Гарри тоже знает, что Зейн, может быть, думает совсем немного о том, что лететь с этого этажа гостиницы будет почти приятно.  
— Но ты знаешь, — он отбирает у Зейна сигарету, берёт её в рот и не делает попытку затянуться, оставляет фильтр зажатым (совсем аккуратно, настоящий ребёнок) в левом уголке губ. — У тебя всегда есть я.  
— И я у тебя, — да, Зейну немного легче от этого, в достаточной мере легче, чтобы можно было попытаться улыбнуться. Если Гарри фальшивит не во время песен, то и Зейну удастся.  
— А теперь, позволь мне выкинуть эту дрянь, серьёзно, — он смеётся и вытаскивает изо рта окурок, отплёвывается и подходит к столику, где стоит пепельница. Вечный правильный мальчик Стайлс.  
Зейн смотрит на его руки и вспоминает все эти истории о парных татуировках. Сколько слухов было, и сколько ещё будет. Зейн смотрит на следы Луи на коже Гарри и думает, да, возможно, это стоящая идея.   
Сделать татуировку. И Лиам, если повезёт, не поймёт, что это не просто способ разукрасить кожу до самой смерти. Если повезёт, то Зейну станет легче. Где-то глубоко внутри.


End file.
